rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorph Hybrid
The Xenomorph Hybrid, otherwise known as the Predalien or the Abomination by the Yautja, and sometimes simply as the Hybrid, is a unique individual of the Xenomorph species. A highly dangerous creature, the Hybrid threatens all life on a particular human colony world with the development of a large Hive. It shares a unique emotional bond with Samanda Kramer, who the creature has taken as a mate. Biology A unique strain of Xenomorph, the Hybrid was first created as a Queen Embryo inside a Royal Xenomorph Egg. During a Predator hunt on another world, the Facehugger inhabiting the Egg attacked one of the hunters, successfully implanting him with the Embryo. The hunt resulted in failure, and as the Predators left the planet the new creature emerged as a Chestburster, quickly mutating into adult form and killing just about everyone aboard. Traits Having experienced a number of circumstances unique to it, the Hybrid possesses several traits that are not normal among Xenomorphs. First is the fact that it is a Queen, granting it leadership abilities for Xenomorphs, a seat of power in a Hive, and the ability to grow and lay Eggs. Second is the genetic information taken from the Yautja it gestated inside; unlike Human Xenomorphs, this Predalien creature is immensely strong as well as agile, combining the stealth, cold body, and acid blood of a Xeno with the thermal sense, strength, and innate hunter mindset of a Predator. The creature does inherit a set of Mandibles on its face as well as dreadlocks on the back of its head, both reminiscent of its Predator inheritance. As a Queen-turned-Predalien, the Hybrid gestates standard Chestburster Embryos within its body; its Xenomorph tongue which possesses a secondary jaw is also connected to a hollow throat, which is used to dispense as many as 4-5 Chestburster Embryos within a sapient host body. Reproduction The creature's primary method of propogation involves the gestation of Chestburster embryos within its body, through which it delivers into its host via a proboscus resembling a Xenomorph's secondary jaw/tongue. Typically inserting the embryos within a host body by latching onto its face with its mandibles via the "Predalien Kiss," the Hybrid can coerce the embryo's host to regurgitate the Chestburster before it burrows from their chest to enable them to survive. It can place these embryos within the host's womb as well. The embryos only require a warm, moist cavity to reside in while they gestate and grow; a Human female's womb, such as the one belonging to its mate, is the perfect spot for this, as the womb is biologically designed and built to sustain growing life inside of it to begin with. Additionally, since the womb already possesses a natural opening that is the passage of the birth canal, the emerging Chestbursters would simply crawl out of the vagina, not being confined in a fully enclosed space like the Chest cavity and therefore not needing to claw their way to escape. This method has the side affect of being quite a pleasurable experience for the mate. Eventually, the Hybrid evolved through expressing a sort of "birth defect" in its growth; gaining a new form of reproduction by mutating its Queen traits, the Hybrid would develop the reproductive method of oviparity, which involves internal fertilization with a partner to grow eggs. In this form, the Hybrid's eggs would remain withint its partner for some time to grow before being laid, the young fully developed and ready to emerge from the egg upon the approach of a potential host. This allows for a more sexual form of procreation, laying a proto-egg within its partner where it would grow within her womb for a time, after which she would lay the egg herself. These eggs can also be transferred from one host to another if intercourse is performed recently after receiving eggs. Relationships *Samanda Kramer - The Hybrid's first host, which it developed a close bond to and treats as its primary partner and reproductive mate. While it has allowed her to engage in intercourse with other partners and occasionally impregnates them itself as well, it remains close to Samanda and treats her as its main partner. *Brenna Hewett - One of a few human victims in its hive, the Hybrid does not have any bond to this person. Uniquely, the Hybrid enamours the sexual intimacy between Samanda and Brenna so much that it exclusively chooses not to reproduce with Brenna, allowing Samanda to have the girl to herself. *Carmen Mendez - One of a few human victims in its hive, the Hybrid shows no bond to this person. Even so, it takes a liking to Carmen's complete openness and desire to be bread with, and occasionally impregnates her from time to time. *Carolyn Lee - One of a few human victims in its hive, the Hybrid has no nond to this person. She is the least favored by the Hybrid due to her slowness in adapting to a life of reproduction in the Hive; nevertheless, it does occasionally choose to aid in its part to further her along to its purpose by impregnating her every now and then. Category:Characters